


Lonesome on the line tonight

by Connah



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Kevin is lonely, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Sex, Moonbae, Phone Sex, Smut, and horny, but jacob isn't great at it, honestly not much to tag here, jacob has been low key pining for kevin for a while, kevin coaxes jacob into phone sex, kevin was better at hiding it, so is jacob, what is beta reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah
Summary: Kevin is back in Vancouver but incredibly lonely without anyone with him. He decides to call Jacob at 3am and ends up relieving his loneliness in a different way.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	Lonesome on the line tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea today while talking to my moot and well... here we are :)  
> hope you enjoy!  
> i never beta read lmao sorry

Things where a little different without Kevin around. A little more quiet, a little more dull. Some of the members guessed they relied a little too much on the mood maker, so now that he was back in his home town things seemed really different.

Especially for Jacob.

It wasn’t just that Kevin was his best friend, it was that Kevin understood him the most out of everyone. Kevin got his humor, understood his worries. Them both having similar backgrounds had really helped Jacob through the years that even now he found being unable to talk about even the most mundane things with Kevin in their daily lives difficult to swallow.

By the time he text Kevin something it was the middle of the night in Vancouver. If there was something to do in the middle of the day Jacob didn’t usually check his phone until the night and by that point Kevin had replied but he was now also busy.

It was so frustrating being so close to someone emotionally and yet so far physically. Especially when he wasn’t used to it.

But it wouldn’t be long.

One more week and Kevin would be back.

Then Jacob could go back to silently pining over Kevin in person instead of moping around like a brokenhearted teenager missing their crush during summer vacation.

Some of the members went to practice. For nothing in particular, just to keep in shape. It was the easiest way to do it after all, and something that they all enjoyed. Chanhee and Sunwoo were busy playing games in their room and Younghoon was out on personal schedule. It was only 7pm but the night seemed to be dragging slowly. Jacob just wanted to go to sleep. The more he slept then the quicker it would be until Kevin returned to Seoul.

He walked into his empty room, closing the door behind him before flopping down on his bed.

He checked his messages. Kevin had sent him a goodnight text a few hours ago but he was too busy to reply to it. And by now it would be too late, and he didn’t want to wake Kevin up.

Jacob swiped through his phone, wondering what mobile game he could play to kill the next few hours until it turned an acceptable time to sleep. As he scrolled through to decide the call screen on his phone lit up with a familiar ID.

_Kevin._

Jacob dropped his phone on his chest, the vibrations making him jump as well as seeing the same. He hadn’t heard Kevin’s voice in almost two weeks. He picked it back up and quickly answered it before bringing it to his ear.

“Hello?” Jacob started.

“Hey.”

Kevin sounded groggy, his voice husky and deep. There was something else hinged in it that Jacob couldn’t quite put his finger on but his mind also completely skipped over it as his heart melted upon hearing his member’s voice.

“Why are you calling? Isn’t it like, 3am where you are?” Jacob asked in concern. He had to. No matter how much he had wanted to talk to Kevin calling at an obscene time was always out of the question. Kevin had to rest.

“Yeah.” He replied simply. Jacob pouted a little at how tired he sounded.

“I just missed you, though.”

Jacob’s heart hiccuped in his chest.

“I missed you too.” He replied.

Jacob moved to get comfortable, picking himself up so his back was against the headboard he pushed his pillow behind his back for added comfort.

“Where are the other members?” Kevin asked.

“Some are out practicing. Some are gaming, you know. The usual.” Jacob couldn’t help the small hic of a laugh. He heard a huff on Kevin’s side and smiled at it. Wow, he really did miss him.

“So what are you doing right now?” Kevin asked once more. His voice a little deeper and Jacob’s eyebrows furrowed at it. He must be really tired, he thought. He hadn’t really heard this tone from Kevin before.

“Just… Sitting here. In my bed.” Jacob answered nonchalantly. Didn’t Kevin want to know what he had been up to or something? Didn’t want to hear any of the gossip?

“Me too.” Kevin groaned a little as he tried to make himself comfortable, as Jacob thought. Jacob switched the hand he used holding the phone as stretched his neck a little.

“It’s really lonely being back home.” Kevin said. Jacob frowned a little at the idea of Kevin struggling back in Canada. Sure he had friends and family there, but after one had spent so long living in a dormitory with ten other boys, he guessed having a whole room to yourself would make you feel lonely.

“Yeah, I can imagine.” Jacob sympathized.

“It’s just…ah- so hard Jacob. I miss you so much, you have no idea.”

Suddenly a pool of heat collected in Jacob’s stomach. Did Kevin just… moan? It was definitely a noise related to sexual activity, there was no denying that and suddenly Jacob was hyper focusing on the strain of every syllable leaving Kevin’s mouth for hints.

“Kevin-” Jacob gulped audibly. The reply for Kevin came as a huffed sigh from his nose which somehow made Jacob’s dick twitch.

“Are you-” He went to ask but he throat closed off before he could even finish what he was about to say. His face burning up because he internally knew what Kevin was doing right now.

“Please don’t hang up.” Kevin moaned a little. Jacob’s chest tightened as the air emptied from his lungs.

The silence on the line strained Jacob’s entire body as he waited for Kevin to say something.

“I just missed you so much, Jacob. So, so much.” He repeated the same as before. The delightful airy whine in his voice made Jacob shiver from head to toe. Absence always did make the heart grow fonder but he had no idea Kevin would feel this way.

Jacob took a deep, shaky breath in.

“I won’t hang up.” He promised.

“Good. Thank you.” Kevin replied.

Jacob’s mouth hung open. Was he supposed to say something? What was he supposed to do? Kevin was on the other side jacking off and he was just sitting there like a fool not knowing what to do about it. He had never done this before.

But he had definitely thought about it. Not on the phone, but definitely pleasing Kevin in such ways to make him sound the way he did now. Jacob’s dick twitched in his pants as he pursed his lips.

“Jacob?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you say something?”

Jacob panicked as he looked around. It wasn’t exactly like he could talk about the weather right now, or ask what he ate for dinner. What did he want him to talk about? Just in general? Jacob was clueless.

“Uh- What do you want me to say?” He closed his eyes in embarrassment. Jacob was terrible at this.

“Just…ah-” Kevin moaned again, he was building himself up and letting himself fall every time he heard Jacob’s voice. But he wanted more from him before he ended the call.

“Tell me you miss me. Tell me what you wanna do to me.” Kevin’s voice broke a few times as Jacob felt his own dick twitch in want and desire. Fuck, how was he supposed to do this? He gulped one more time.

“I… I miss you. So much, Kevin, you have no idea.” He voice was a little shaky as he heard Kevin begin to moan down the line. Each moan made Jacob’s pants become more and more uncomfortable, clenching the muscles in his legs together as if it was provide relief but of course it didn’t.

“A-And when you come back…” He began. What the fuck was he supposed to say here? He started panicking.

Did Kevin want him to reveal his darkest desires over a phone call?

Tell him about all the times he had dreamed about Kevin fucking him senseless in the dorm while the others slept? About slipping into the shower with him and fucking while covering each others mouths so nobody would catch them?

Even those thoughts were too much for Jacob to handle right now as his free hand clawed as his thigh. The itchiness of his pants becoming unbearable, he just wanted to rip them off.

“I’ll meet you at the airport-” He played it safe so he thought.

“Would you kiss me?” Kevin groaned. Jacob choked on his words as his hand clutched the phone tighter.

Kevin began to moan lowly, clearly keeping it down as it was the middle of the night in Vancouver and he was in his parents home. All at the same time Jacob was terrified to make a noise because it was only 7pm for him and some of the members were in the dorm too.

But listening to Kevin’s sighs as he masturbated… It was such a turn on he found himself licking his dry lips as he slipped his hand into his underwear.

“Yeah. I would. I’d kiss you and-” He bit his lip as he stifled a moan. Jacob’s thumb running over his tip, he was so hard already it left him very little space to actually play with himself at all.

Kevin’s moan strangulated down the line.

“Are you playing with yourself right now?” He caught that hiccup in Jacob’s throat there was no denying it. Jacob blushed despite Kevin not even being there, pulling his hand out as if he was just caught in the act and began to stutter down the phone.

“I’m- I’m sorry, I-” He attempted to apologize clumsily, but Kevin’s moans just became heavier and hotter.

“What were you thinking about? What were we doing?” Kevin prompted him and Jacob shut his eyes tightly. He felt dizzy, like this couldn’t be real there was no way he was having phone sex with Kevin right now while he was on the other side of the world. This wasn’t real.

“I- you…” Jacob gasped out. His hand too scared to go back down to his dick but the throbbing began to hurt and he was quickly throwing away his pride in exchange for Kevin’s voice on the phone.

“Your mouth. On my dick. I thought of.” He sentence was completely scrambled just like his mind, he was totally shameful as he shut his eyes tightly once more, totally expected Kevin to find it terrible and end the call.

But he didn’t.

Instead Kevin moaned in pure lust, his fist tightening around his cock as he pumped harder and his head fell back, allowing his moans to echo down the phone.

“You want me to suck you off, Jacob? I could do that.” Kevin’s voice almost seemed like it was pleading with the offer and Jacob felt his stomach tighten as his mouth fell open and he let out a shuddered sigh.

“What else do you want to do?”

Jacob moved his hand to attempt to unbutton his jeans to finally free himself.

“I want you to-” Jacob gasped as he took a hold of his dick with his free hand. Letting his head fall back against the headboard he focused on Kevin’s fractured breathing just knowing on the other side Kevin was getting off to whatever he was saying.

“I want you to put your cock in my mouth and grab hold of my hair.” Jacob finally began, his voice more steady suddenly as he slowly sheathed his hand over his dick. Keeping the momentum slow, almost teasing himself.

Kevin whined in satisfaction, picking up speed on the other side and Jacob swore he could hear the wetness echo in the line. It was so hot Jacob bit heavily on his lip as his stomach muscles tightened just thinking of Kevin pull his lips open to insert his dick into Jacob’s awaiting mouth. The imagery was so clear to him as Kevin panted perfectly with it.

“And I want you to fuck it. I want you to fuck into my mouth with a fist in my hair I want you to-” Jacob moaned loudly as his eyes rolled back, his hands grasping his dick tightly as he imagined those filthy deeds. How he would prefer to be choking around Kevin’s cock right now than just thinking about it, how even if he couldn’t do that he wished it was Kevin’s hand and not his own on his dick right now. Fuck he wanted Kevin so bad.

“Ah fuck Jacob. Just like that, yes.” Kevin groaned back. His back arching off the bed as he sought higher pleasure, fucking into his hand as he imagined it to be Jacob’s mouth as the other moaned back to him. His sleepiness only adding to the fantasy as he was so dreary that he couldn’t even see properly. All he had was Jacob’s sweet voice to keep him going.

“Then I want you to fuck me, Kevin.” Jacob whined, his chest heaving up and down as completely lost himself. Fuck the amount of times he had been dying to tell Kevin that. Whenever Kevin gave him a flirty look that he could never tell was real or not, whenever Kevin was covered in sweat after practice. It’s all he could think about. Now here they were thousands of miles apart and he was spilling all of these secrets without a care in the world.

Because Kevin just sounded so fucking hot that he couldn’t control himself.

Jacob’s wrist became sloppy, feeling overstimulated from his imagination he just wanted to hurry up and cum he couldn’t take it anymore and his hand just wasn’t enough. He wanted Kevin more than he ever had before and he vocalized it as he whined needily down the line to him.

“I want you to fuck me so hard- So hard that I can’t walk- Fuck I’m gonna cum Kevin.” He cut off his own train of thoughts as his breath caught in his throat.

His moan was long and breathy, his entire body shivering as he came all over his shirt and stomach. His hand lazily pumped over a few more times as he brought himself down from his high, letting his head drop forward as he breathed heavily into the phone.

Kevin’s moans fractured, hiccuping heavily as he raced for his own high too, the pair of them moaning like animals down the line as Kevin fucked himself mercilessly. Kevin had much better control it seemed, Jacob was quickly becoming a mess and he didn’t even start this thing.

“I’m gonna fuck you, Jacob. In that pretty ass of yours. So deep, so hard- fuck-” Kevin gritted out against closed teeth as he came too. His heavy gasps as he rode out his orgasm, Jacob simply listened to him. It was beautiful, erotic. So much better than he could have imagined himself but still bittersweet as it was over the phone and not in person.

Kevin groaned tiredly. The lack of sleep setting in quickly after his release, Jacob remained quiet on his side, feeling shy and exposed suddenly after the heat had died down.

“Did you have a good day?” Kevin returned to a normal conversation, his voice dreary and on the edge of falling asleep. Jacob laughed a little, he couldn’t believe after all that this was what first came to his mind to ask.

“It was alright. You?”

“It was okay.”

Jacob reached over to the drawer next to his bed, knowing there were tissues inside he pulled them out to start cleaning himself up. Not wanting to hang up first if Kevin wasn’t going soon either.

“Just okay? Why’s that?” Jacob asked, trying to soak up the sticky whiteness on his shirt as he clutched his phone between his ear and his shoulder.

“I told you, because I was lonely.” Kevin moaned. Jacob shuddered a little.

Had Kevin been thinking about this all day? Was he just waiting for a time to call?

“You’ll be back soon though. You should get some sleep.” Jacob tried to keep it normal. Finishing with the tissues he balled them up in his hands for now.

“Yeah. I come back next week.”

Jacob stayed silent. His heart faltered with a mixed sense of excitement and anxiety after what had just happened.

“And Jacob?”

Jacob gulped.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s pick up where we left off then.”

**Author's Note:**

> this now has a sequel! [click here to read](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337577)
> 
> i post a lot of ideas on twt so if you ever want to keep up with my plans [click here](https://twitter.com/connahquay)


End file.
